Chiharu Takata
Chiharu Takata was the Captain of the First Division 80 years ago. She died during the Rebellion at quite a young Age. Appearance Chiharu is a female Soul Reaper with long pretty hair and blind. When in Uniform she wears a sleeveless Captain's Haori with White socks and sandals. As well as gloves that go past her Elbows. Personality Chiharu is a well disciplined Shinigami and would give her life to protect the laws of Soul Society. She comes off as a very gentle girl and is easy going. Though she is somewhat clumsy despite having been in the Onmitsu. History Chiharu was an excelent student and graduated the Academy in four years. She comes from the low ranking Yoshimura clan. She is related to Mikio Yoshimura, but are just distant cousins. Upon graduating she got married to Totako Takata and changed her name accordingly. After which upon joining the Onmitsu Kido's 4th Division little is known about her. That Organization operates in secrecy so even records of her younger days were put into obscurity. She wasn't blind, but did so during her stint as an Onmitsu, were she spent 15 years. Then she became the Captain of Squad 1 100 years ago. Plot In TBTP Powers and Abilties Master Tactician: Chiharu is one of the most talented Shinigami when it comes to strategy on the battle field. Being the Captain of the First Division she can quickly organize her Squad and act accordingly. Her defensive stratgeiyes is what she really specialzes in. When she is fighting it is almost rare for many casualties to occur on the Battlefield. Kido Expert: With her amazing intellect she uses her Kido almost as affectivley as those of the Kido Corps. She is able to combine three Kido of different level with, max. Shunpo Expert: '''Her Shunpo is quite amazing however slow compared to those in the Onmitsu Kido. For that Reason she was sent to the Mysterious 4th Division of the Onmitsu. '''Swordsmen Expert: Chiharu is very talented when it comes to the Sword. She posses silent Sword Techniques, that she learned in the onmitsu. She was mostly required to assaninate her targets, but before her blindness she relied heavily of knocking her opponents off balance and then hitting from there Blindspot. However she has had to adjust to her blindness and create a new fighting. *'Muon Yami' (Silent Darkness): This is a style she created that cancels out her clumsiness and helps her on the field, for one-on-one battles. Using her training as an assasin Chiharu takes advantage of her blindness by using her hightened sense of hearing that can be described as Superhuman. As well as sets up a really dense layer of Reiatsu around her that spans out about five feet. It acts as a sonar letting her know how close her opponent is and the speed at which he/she is coming.. The She can sense how fatal her an opponents swing is by listnening and feeling the change in the air pressure or ground moving. Like her old stlye she still locates the blindspot of an oppenent and goes for the kill. But unlike her old stlye it is unrefined, and a bit wild. She takes the heavy offensive while using this, sometimes leaving her sides vulnerable. High Spiritual Pressure: '''Chiharu has great Reiatsu being a Captainof the Gotie 13. Her Reiatsu's color is Lavender. Zanpakuto 'Rensa Itachi' '(Chained Weasel): In it's sealed form it takes the form of a regular Katana. It has no gusrd and has a lavender hilt. Along with a whole within the hilt in which Chiharu sometimes twirls the blade in the air. *'Shikai:' During Shikai the blades split into to blades attached by a long chain. The blades lengths is about the size of her Katana. **'Shikai Special Ability': This Zanpakuto has no special abilities. It is meant as a Melee weapon, however to Chain attaching the blades seems to have an infinite lengths. It is great for assasination and covering her back as well. *'Bankai: Rensa no Sekai '(Chained World): During her Bankai Rensa no Sekai's chain expand to 15 seperate chains with the same blades attached.. She can control their speed hith the palms of her hands. Because she focuses so much on the chain control she is unable to use Kido. Though it does raise her Defensive capabilities that she lacks. Relationships *Hiroki Ashizawa - Chiharu's Lieutenant 80 years ago. She chose him because she wanted to watch him closely because she thought him to be a dangerous man. To her dismay, she was right.﻿ *Kito Kurama - She has meet him when they were in the onmitsukido together, they were sent on several missions together and have had a great partnership. When Kito was transfered to the Detention Unit she was sad as they couldn't hand together as she would be sent on missions while he would be guarding prisoners. When they both became captains they became close again. Trivia *Was blinded during a mission during her Onmitsu days. *Birthday is November 27. *Favorite color is lavender. *The name of her fighting stlye, Moun Yami, came from her being a blind Assasin. Plus she thought it sounded cool. Quotes﻿ "I will carry out my Justice even if it is only Blind Justice."﻿ ﻿